


Sometimes Nearly Dying Awakens Some Things

by starbinch (orphan_account)



Series: The Wonderful Adventures in the Mansion [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Ends, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dubious Consent, Exophilia, Gay Male Character, Gay Robots, Googleplier - Freeform, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Robophilia, Robots, Terato, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Violence, Voyeurism, Wire Play, bingiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starbinch
Summary: Google and Wilford are always getting into fights. It's pretty common to see the two duking it out literally anywhere in the mansion, but sometimes it gets a little messy. When Google ends up nearly dying due to Wilford's tendency to use his knife, it's up to Y/N to provide at least a temporary fix for Google. Unfortunately, it seems that good ole Wilford Motherlover interrupted Google during a vital update. To top it all off, the Bing himself enters the ring.Note: PLEASE make sure you read the notes before reading Chapter 3!!!!!!
Relationships: Bingiplier/Reader, Google/Bing, Googleplier/Reader
Series: The Wonderful Adventures in the Mansion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567747
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	1. Just Finish Your Stupid Update Already

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of my headcanons for Bing and Google. This list is being updated as I go along! https://starbinch.tumblr.com/post/189023016500/starbinch-im-throwing-a-lot-of-head-canons-that
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought, or if you have any suggestions to improve my writing!

“Sit down.” Y/N's eyes followed Google, who sauntered into the room as if life were currently perfect. The tall mahogany doors eased shut with little noise. The oxidized copper lock, however, echoed loudly as it snapped closed. He turned his head and flinched away from the sound.

Delta purposefully shouldered him as he passed. “You have no a-authority over me,” Delta murmured, but he did as told and began looking for a place to settle down. He walked awkwardly, arms out to his sides and away from his body. Green liquid seeped through his equally green shirt, darkening it several shades to an olive.

Stiffly he walked to the center of the room, where dusty furniture sat in a welcoming circle. He plopped uncharacteristically sloppy for a Google android, and the old springs expressed their dislike for the situation. A large cloud of dust flew out from behind Delta and the room suddenly smelled extra musty. The couch and chairs, colored midnight green with peach florals, ordinarily existed empty. No one came to the library, it being furthest from the main part of the house. The books sat dusty and yellowed on their shelves, untouched for decades, maybe centuries for some.

Y/N walked briskly to the android sitting rather unamused in his chair, face showing little emotion other than annoyance. Delta’s arms lay palms upturned on the armrests to avoid any synthetic blood staining the antique furniture. Every few seconds he glitched, body moving from one position to another in the blink of an eye. 

With a hand rubbing his chin Y/N stared down the green themed robot. The front of his shirt was thoroughly soaked with blood, meaning the majority of the injuries were on his torso. He needed to look at them. “Spread your legs.” The LED’s in Google’s body flickered. With the amount of lubricant exiting his body, why would he still be nearing shut down? Maybe his lubrication pump was injured, causing him to not produce enough to compete the amount leaving.

A look of confusion crossed his face, followed by a shit eating grin. "I do not believe tha-at is appropriate for our current situa-ation."

Y/N kicked the inside of his foot, maybe harder than necessary, to wedge his legs apart. Delta lurched a bit at the movement. Blood splattered on his cheeks and chin, dripping from a bloody nose and thin cut on his eyebrow. “Google, run a diagnostic exam.” The man dropped to his knees between the robots legs, pushing them further apart as Delta tried to squish him with them. “Even while I’m trying to help you still have to try and kill me,” He mumbled under his breath. 

It did not take long for Delta to finish his diagnostic tests. In a matter of seconds he leaned back in the chair once more. He looked down at the human who sat between his jean-covered legs, lifting his shirt to inspect the wounds. 

Y/N counted eight in total, some deeper than others, before noticing Delta staring at him. He looked at the machine expectantly, waiting for him to tell what the results were. Delta lifted his eyebrows sassily. An irritated sigh hissed between Y/N's teeth. “Okay, _Google_, tell me the results.” He tried prying the legs away from his body in an effort to relieve pressure the limbs induced on his ribs. Delta was too strong, however, due to his mechanical nature, and all Y/N did was bruise the palms of his hands. 

Delta smiled down at him menacingly at the attempts to move his legs, but followed the command. “My e-exterior displays multiple lacerations,” he explained, pointing to the wounds as he listed them. “Three in the upper right q-quadrant, two in the upper left quadrant, one in the lower right quadrant, and one in the lower left quadrant." The two near his hip bones were very large, as if someone had just punched their arm right through his plastic chassis. "One fracture is on my pectoralis major. There is also one t-tear on my right supraorbital ridge. Multiple small piercings are on my forearms and hands. One vital organ was wounded; my lubrication pump was gravely injured and is no longer functioning-g at one hundred percent.” 

The attempts at forcing an escape were futile and Y/N instead opted to wiggle backwards until, finally, he slid out from between the hard knees. Delta’s legs snapped together loudly. He was surprised there seems to be no broken ribs. Bruising, on the other hand, was quite possible and probable. At seeing him free Delta almost looked disappointed. He continued his diagnostic results as the human stood. “Multiple wires have come undone within my chassis. No other w-wounds have been detected.”

Y/N rubbed his sore sides. “Will you be able to repair yourself before you shut down?”

“Outcome unlikely-y. Complete system shutdown in approximately seventeen minutes. My extensions will need to repair m-me. I will notify them of my predicament and they will arrive rapidly.” His head tilted and Y/N assumed he was beginning the message.

“Wait, wait,” He held out a hand. “Please don’t tell them to come here.” Blue Google would hurt him. He knew he would. He’s the most violent of them all and the thought of him showing up to find one of his counterparts nearly destroyed was terrifying.

Delta pulled himself from the chair, staring down at him. “For what reason?” He hissed. Annoyance and anger were obvious in his voice and posture. "So I can shut down completely? The others can get here in time to repair me and prevent a complete shutdown. What are _you_ going to do?”

He grimaced, preferring he not shut down to begin with. Dark would be unbelievably _upset_ that one of the Googles had been injured, let alone ultimately shut down. Y/N wasn’t willing to receive whatever punishments Dark would force him and the four Googles to endure for not preventing a shutdown that could take days to repair. He shuddered at the memory of how torn up the Blue Google looked when he left Dark’s office after making a mistake. Blue blood covered him and it had taken days to repair him completely. “I’m going to try a temporary fix, just so you have enough time to repair yourself or for the others to get here after I leave.”

"Are yo-ou qualified to do so?”

“Nope, but you’re gonna help me. Look up “quick fixes to leaking electronics” and tell me the best result,” Y/N pushed the green Google lightly with his hand who took the hint and sat back down.

Delta frowned in mild disgust. “I am u-unable to search anything at this moment. I was interrupted while updating and will have to finish doing so before the ability to r-respond to such tasks will be available again.” 

Y/N sighed at the inconvenience. “What? How long will that take?”

“Four minu-utes.”

He sighed. “Okay. Do it now. Finish updating.” Google acknowledged with a nod and leaned against the backrest. His eyes went out of focus and a window popped up in front of Y/N. ‘Updating 94%. 3 ¾ minutes remaining.’

Y/N considered his environment. A desk sat behind him with numerous filing cabinets nearby. He looked for something, _anything_ that could stop the lubricant from pouring out of the androids body. The old metal drawers in the filing cabinets screeched sharply, the wheels old and rusted.

Aged duct tape was in the fourth drawer Y/N tugged open. It was only half as sticky as it once was, but it would have to do. He found multiple handkerchiefs in various drawers and grabbed them. He'd need to clean off the areas before putting the tape on them. Y/N looked back at Google. His eyes and “G” were very dim compared to their usual void of whiteness. As a last thought he grabbed the bottle of vodka from the corner of the desk. Who knew how old it was, but there was plenty in the bottle for him to pour on the cloth and wipe the blood away. 

‘Updating 97%. 1 ½ minutes remaining.’ Fourteen minutes were left before complete arrest. He knew Google's processing and ability to respond correctly would continue to deteriorate the closer to shutdown he got. He had to work fast. Y/N sat down cross-legged on the floor right in front of Delta’s feet and watched him. The G on his chest pulsated dimly, barely showing through his shirt.

The ninety seconds for him to finish updating felt like it took much longer than that. After the aforementioned time, a soothing sound emanated from Delta’s chest. The update window minimized and Y/N looked up at the android’s face, watching as he blinked his vision back into focus.

Immediately Y/N was aware that something was wrong. Delta's face slowly contorted, eyebrows pulling together, jaw clenching. He flinched, lips parting in a silent “Oh” and he sucked in a breath and fists his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Already sitting up between his knees again, panic seeped into Y/N's voice.

His glitching was no more numerous than before, however it seemed they were longer lasting. “I a-a-am unsure. I believe this last update granted me the abi-i-ility to…” he paused, a look of pain and confusion splashed across synthetic materials. “...experience sensa-a-ations.” 

Y/N blinked at the droid, asinine, mind reeling before finally exclaiming, “Are you telling me you’re feeling _pain_?”

“It wo-o-ould seem so.”

“How long until you shut down?”

“Twelve m-m-minutes.”

“Take your shirt off.” Delta grabbed the bottom of his slashed shirt and began lifting it. The vodka and other items Y/N grabbed were moved from their place on the floor to the side table next to Google. Delta seemed to be struggling to get his shirt off.

A loud yelp rang out in the room and startled Y/N backwards. He whipped his head around, searching for one of the other Googles, or even Bing, that had managed to get in and see the condition that green Google was in, but found no one. He glanced back at Delta before realizing that it was him who had yelled out. He was hunched over, shirt half way over his neck, arms outstretched, and he was no longer moving to get it off. 

Y/N bounced back on his knees and between Delta's legs. His hand hovered over him, hesitant to touch him. “What happened?” 

“It hu-u-urts to move my arms any more from their current po-o-osition,” he groaned. Y/N stood and bent over him, grabbing the back of his shirt.

“Okay, okay,” he took a deep breath. “This is going to hurt like hell but I’m going to pull your shirt the rest of the way off.” 

Delta let out a pained “Affirma-a-ative.” The artificial muscles made up of wires and machinery tensed under Y/N’s fingers. He gripped the hem of the shirt tightly. “Three, two, one,” and the shirt was sliding over his neck, his head, and down his arms. It piled on the floor next to his feet as the human pushed Delta’s shoulder, leaning him back into the chair. He groaned, face contorted in pain.

“How many minutes left?” 

“Ten minu-u-utes.”

“Okay Google, find out if duct tape can temporarily stop leaks, please,” Y/N said, hands scrabbling for the vodka and handkerchiefs. Various windows popped up in quick succession, closed, and new ones opened in their places. 

He popped the top from the bottle and it clattered onto the table. The vodka smelled strong as he poured some onto the cloth. “This may burn. I need to clean you off so I can see where the wounds are.” Y/N rubbed the dampened fabric across Delta's stomach, gently wiping away the artificial blood. 

Delta grunted and batted at his hand. All but one window had been closed. “That is a-a-an unpleasant sensatio-o-on.”

“I know, I know,” he grumbled. He continued to wipe away the blood as efficiently as possible. “I’m sorry it hurts but I need to see which wounds are leaking the most lubricant.”

“You need to co-o-ompletely stop my lubrication pump from le-e-eaking. The wounds have no bearing on how fast I-I am losing lubricant,” Delta growled, lip upturned in a sneer. “I guess I have once aga-a-ain overestimated your intelligence.”

The Android let out a grunt as Y/N “accidentally” put too much pressure on one of the cuts. “I have duct tape, will that stop the leaks temporarily?” He asked, rubbing the last bit of green liquid from his left pectoral.

Delta expelled unintelligible static from his voice synthesizer. His ocular LEDs flickered before shutting off completely.

Y/N's hand connected with Delta's face a few (slightly) gentle times to keep him active. “Come on Google, stay with me. I can’t do this by myself.” His eyes lit back up.

“Yo-o-ou are just short of useless,” he complained, still very staticy. “Unable to evaluate a-a-a problem yourself and react accordingly.”

Delta roughly tapped on his sternum twice. A white dot appeared before moving right and becoming a line. It traced a large rectangle down, about an inch below his belly button and an inch outside each nipple. When it finally connected there was a hiss, and the plate depressed before sliding up to reveal Delta’s inner workings.

Green lubricant was everywhere. It did not take a genius or 20/20 vision to see several large tubes had been punctured or cut in half. Y/N grabbed the duct tape and held it between his teeth before seizing the vodka and a fresh handkerchief. He folded the fabric and held it on the bottle’s bore, then quickly tipped it to wet the rag. 

He wrapped the handkerchief around the tube closest to the entrance and twisted his hands to sop up the leaking fluid. Once blood no longer coated the outside, he dropped the rag on Delta’s lap.

Delta's lips curled. He flung the rag up into Y/N's face.

The duct tape fell from Y/N’s mouth and landed between Delta's spread legs on the seat. "Are you serious right now?!" Y/N grabbed the rag and hurled it back to Delta's face.

Delta shoved Y/N's shoulder. "Stop that," the Android growled.

Y/N slapped his jean-covered knee. "You stop it." Delta responded with a hard backhand to the bicep. The interaction quickly turned into a childish slapping feud before Delta's arm locked up and he let out a pained, static groan. 

"See, that's what you get for being a little _bitch_ baby." Y/N huffed. Delta jerked his arm and it fell into place with the sickening sound of cracked plastic. Y/N reached down to grab the duct tape.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

The Android slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me there."

"Shut the fuck up, Google." Y/N barked, ignoring the droids attempt at his usual weird humor. He grabbed the tape and quickly ripped a long piece off, wrapping it around the tube multiple times. Thankfully, it seemed to work. The lubricant didn’t leak around the weak adhesive and it seemed to hold.

Y/N continued cleaning tubes and taping them up. Google, thankfully, seemed to have calmed down and was mostly quiet, minus the occasional grunt and grumble.

The last tube was taped up, and Delta’s LEDs lit up to half their usual brightness. The inside of his chassis was now bathed in pale, white light from the G shining through. His synthetic skin looked less like pale plastic and more like flesh, if not a little more flushed than usual.

Y/N sat back on his haunches, wiped a drop of sweat from his brow, and sighed. “Okay, what else needs to be fixed?” He inquired. Delta scoffed.

“Truly, you are nothing but an idiot,” he scowled. “Just use the eyes in your head. Or are they as ineffective as your brain?” Delta slid a hand from his lap up his splintered torso and into the chassis. His lip twitched as his fingers wrapped around a thick, blue wire. He drew the rectangular connector out, pulling the wire taut.

Y/N raised his hand and gripped the end of the wire. “What even happened?” He asked. “How did you get all beat up anyway?"

Delta grunted, then took a deep breath before speaking. “Wilford and I got into… A disagreement. Needless to say it did not end pleasantly.”

“Oh my god,” Y/N exclaimed. “Is Wilford okay? He’s not a robot he can’t ju-”

“I broke his arm.”

Y/N shook his head. “Jesus, Google. He’s not a robot that can just be put back together.” He followed the cables next to the one he held, found the plug, and fit the keys together on the connector.

“Video processors restored.”

“I mean, what is Dark going to do when he finds out you broke Wilford’s arm?”

“He’ll be fine. You don’t know what Wilford is.”

“What does that even mean?” Y/N grabbed and plugged in a yellow cable. “Wilf is-”

“Auditory processors stabilizing.”

“-a human. He’s a little crazy but at the end of the day he’s still like me.”

“You obviously know nothing about Wilford Warfstache,” Delta muttered. Y/N plugged the second yellow wire. “Auditory processors restored."

“Then explain how he’s different,” Y/N prompted. He slid his forearm into Delta’s chassis to grasp an orange wire that hung down. He bent his head and squinted to find the input connector.

Delta rolled his eyes. “Are you telling me you’ve never noticed how he can be anywhere at any given time? How he can conjure some of the strangest shit from who knows where?” Y/N inserted the orange connector. “Emotion processors stabilizing.” A second wire plugged in. “Emotion processors restored."

Y/N stopped, his arm still in Delta’s body, and thought for a moment. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“You guess? Of course I’m right. I’m never wrong.”

“Okay, so what is he if he’s not a human?" Y/N eyed around for any more unplugged wires. He spotted the last one. It was purple and dangled near the pump that acted as the Google's heart.

Y/N held his breath as Delta hesitated to answer. "I am not sure. He is a human but… he defies the laws of everything humanity has come to know. He throws physics away, does what he wants and how he wants. He's not the same as Dark but… they are similar."

The human began pushing through thick groves of wires for access to the purple cables that sat nestled, hidden in the back of Google’s body. “I don’t even know what Dark is,” he muttered, trying to detangle some cables. “So telling me he’s like Dark doesn’t help me much.”

“I don’t think anyone knows what Dark is. I know he used to be human. I know who he used to be. I know who Wilford used to be,” Delta trailed off.

“Did you know them? You know, before they,” Y/N didn’t know what to call it so he stopped talking in the hopes that Google got the hint. He kept getting his hand caught in rubbery, lubricant covered wires, but he was close to the purple cables in the back.

“No. I have facial recognition and access to the world’s largest databases in the world. Obviously I was curious, like you. Well, I say I. Beta is the one who discovered their previous identities.”

“Beta?”

Blue. I’m Delta, yellow is Upsilon, and red is Gamma. We are all connected to each other while each retaining our own personalities and qualities. If we want to we can connect to each other’s various processors to see what is happening if we notice a flux in emotions, sensations, or anything else.”

“Ah. So um, who were they? Dark and Wilford,” Y/N reached the purple wires and grabbed one. “Before they-

Delta emitted a screech, and before Y/N could even register what was happening he had one hand painfully gripping Y/N’s arm and one wrapped around his neck. Y/N found himself plummeting backwards to the floor as Delta had glitched forward and pushed him down. His head hit the plush, carpeted rug beneath them, thankfully doing little more than knocking the breath out of him and giving him a mild headache. Y/N’s main concern at the moment was that Google had half of his body weight pushing down on his neck. Unfortunately for Y/N, breathing was a mandatory function his body required.

Tears sprung up in Y/N’s eyes. His face rapidly changed color- pink, red, purple, before finally landing on a mauve hue. Y/N clawed at Delta’s hand on his neck with his free hand as he mouthed, begging, for Delta to get off of him.

Delta loosened his grip on the human’s throat, just enough for Y/N to take a heaving, gasping breath for air and cough. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” Y/N choked out. He tried wiggling out from underneath the android. Delta only pushed down again to prevent him from doing so. Y/N took the hint and quit trying to escape.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Let go of the wire.”

“What?”

“Let go of the wire.”

Y/N released his death grip on the purple wire and Delta sat back. His cheeks and nose were kelly green, spreading back to shade his ears as well. He seemed to be heaving despite his lack of lungs.

The choked human sat up, coughing hoarsely and rubbing his throat. Y/N wiped his face clear of tears and drool. “What is wrong with you?!” He croaked out, eyes wild.

“Is it not obvious? I did not like you touching that wire.”

“You… what?!”

“I did not want the sensation caused by you touching the wire to continue,” Delta looked away, turning his head towards the large, arched windows.

“So you nearly killed me? Are you serious right now? I couldn’t breathe!” Y/N exclaimed. “All because, “oh, no, I don’t wike dat fee-”"

A door opened at the top of the steps. Y/N froze and Delta groaned in disgust. Bing walked through the door and closed it behind him. He sauntered over to the banister and rested his hands on the wood. “Suh, dudes. I heard Y/N yelling so I thought I’d come check it out. Aw, man, Googs, you’re not lookin’ too good, old man.”


	2. Near Death Experiences Are Known for Eliciting Some Very, Very Strange Bodily Responses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today you guys, sorry! And sorry it took so long to upload. Ya'll have no idea how many times I rewrote this godforsaken chapter because I was unhappy with it.

"Shut the fuck up, you worthless excuse of a porn browser."

"Damn, bro. That shit hurted," Bing clenched his shirt in mock anguish and pretended to roll down the red carpet covered stairs via the mahogany handrail. He struggled to pocket his hand in the black skinny jeans and strolled towards the two on the floor, stopping several feet away. "Did I interrupt some quality bonding time?" He asked, eyebrows raised accusingly. A smirk graced his face, orange eyes cast on the two lying on the floor. "And you call me the porn browser."

Y/N's face flushed, lips pulling into a frown. It did, in fact, look as if he and Delta were getting ready to do the down and dirty, what with the android sitting heavily on his crotch. "I-I can explain. I was fixing Delta after-"

"Oh ho! On a first name basis too, huh? Damn Delta, you really giving him the D today, aren't you?" Bing flipped his hair from his forehead and laughed. “I didn’t even know you had a dick, bro. You’re really starting to catch up to me, aren’t you?” 

Delta glanced down to Bing’s crotch, fingers flexing around Y/N's throat once more. Y/N looked wildly at the orange robot, hand once again scrabbling to pry Delta's hand away in a futile attempt to escape his trachea-crushing force. "You would be smart to silence that disgusting mouth of yours, Bing," Delta snapped.

Bing’s glowing orange eyes met Y/N’s fear mottled stare. Concern pulled his synthetic features taut. "Hey, bro. It's okay I was only joking. I know you don’t have a dick yet and that’s fine. Get off of Y/N, you'll hurt him." 

He moved three paces forward and halted right next to the couple on the floor. Bing’s feet sat only centimeters from Y/N’s hip. He lifted his hand to rest it gently on Delta’s shoulder. "Do not fucking touch me right now. I am not in the disposition for contact,” he flinched away.

Bing waved his hand through the air near Delta’s head. "Bro, I can feel your temperature from here. You’re about to start overheating. Get up and we’ll take you to the others so they can actually fix you, okay?”

Delta sat back on Y/N’s thighs, resting his hands on the humans collar bones. Y/N sucked in a gasping, heaving breath before spitting out a rasping cough. "My temperatures are fine. How well my body functions is none of your goddamn business.”

Once more, in what seemed to be an attempt at reassurance, Bing tried to touch Google. His fingertips made contact for less than a second. Delta sprung into action, grabbing Bing’s wrist and jerking him forward. He caught Bing’s stomach with his other hand as he fell, pushed him up, and Delta rolled him over his body. Bing crashed into the floor with a thunderous explosion and a loud grunt. Lamps resting upon the side tables rattled as they vibrated from the collision.

Delta slid from Y/N’s body. He braced his hands on the plush floor and swung his legs through the air to hop onto Bing, who was rapidly pulling himself into a sit to hop back up. He shoved Bing by his forehead to lay back against the floor. “When I advise you to refrain from an action it is in your best interest to listen.”

Bing raised his arms up in surrender. “I wasn’t even going to do anything, bro,” he declared defensively. Y/N began scrambling over to sit on his knees next to the crown of Bing’s head.

"I know exactly what you were going to do, you limp dicked grapefruit."

“Really? I don’t believe you.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you wouldn’t have let me get so close to you,” Bing smirked maliciously. Delta opened his mouth to respond, taken aback. He had no time to utter a single sound before Bing plunged his hand into Delta’s chassis and clenched a tangle of purple wires in his fist.

Delta shot up, back rigid and hands fisted so tightly the artificial skin began to split at the knuckles. His servos ground to a halt and locked, rendering him paralyzed. Delta’s face quickly flushed a brighter green than Y/N had ever seen. Bing pulled himself into a sitting position, fingers still wrapped tightly around the wires. “Y/N, come here.”

Y/N quickly crawled around Bing to sit at his side. “Oh my god, is he okay? What are you doing to him?!” He rested a hand on Bing’s forearm and peered inside the other’s open cavity, squinting to catch a glimpse of whatever it was Bing could be touching.

“I’m overstimulating him,” Bing explained. “I need you to reach in and grab the wires I’m holding. Do _ not _ let go of them. Once you do it won’t take long for Delta to shake it off.”

Y/N furrowed his brows, but he slid his hand into the hole and felt out Bing’s hand. He grabbed the wires.  
  
“You got them?” Bing asked. 

Y/N nodded. “Y-yeah, I’ve got ‘em.”

Bing retracted his hand. “I’m going to push Delta back against the floor so it’s easier for me to do this. Don’t let go of the wires, move with him.”

“What exactly is it you’re doing?”

“I’m going to access his data storage to find out where the malfunction happened. Well, his _ newest _malfunction anyway,” Bing answered. He eased Delta to the floor. Y/N kept his hand tight around the cables, scooting across the carpet and leaning down as Delta was moved. 

Y/N looked at Delta’s face. It seemed completely frozen in time. His irises were the only thing in motion, having become a slowly spinning chrome symbol of red, yellow, and green, with his pupil as the blue center. Hot air vented out of his sides and rolled around on the floor before hitting Y/N’s knee and dissipating into the temperature of the room.

Movement caught Y/N’s attention from the corner of his eye. He looked up at Bing, who was taking his black tank off. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“I already told you what I’m doing, bro.” He traced a circle in the middle of his chest with his middle finger. A plate depressed on his stomach and separated into four small squares that then slid diagonally out of view. He reached into his body and fumbled around. 

There was a quiet hiss and Y/N watched in awe as Bing pulled out the input end of a fairly thick, gray, fabric woven cable. He leaned over Delta’s body and reached in, removing the output end of a very similar wire. Bing fitted the keys together on their connectors. As soon as the ends were flush he felt floods of data enter his mind, rushing through every processor in his body. He shook his head and scowled uncomfortably as his face heated up, beginning to glow a faint orange.

“What’s the matter?” Y/N asked.

“Well for one, the Googs aren’t happy. They’re really letting me have it right now.”

“And two?”

“I’m experiencing the same stuff Delta is right now; but I’m feeling it on a more muted level, thank god.” Bing’s eyes flicked back and forth as he read through the hordes of data strings. It became increasingly more difficult to concentrate the longer he had to deal with the onset of over stimulation. 

Bing tried to push it from his mind in an attempt to deflect the sensations his body was experiencing, but it was too much. It was strange, however, the intensity at which he was feeling them. There was no reason for his body to be unable to protect him from onslaughts of sensations. It was almost like Delta was purposefully forcing more through their connection. At this realization, Delta shoved a large ball of overstimulated energy through the connected wires.

The android jumped in surprise, a strange, guttural groan exiting his voice synthesizer. His cheeks and ears flushed a bright, hot orange.

“What’s the matter?” Y/N inquired.

“Delta’s trying to overstimulate me.”

“Oh, are you going to be okay?”

“Yes. I’ve almost found out what’s wrong. The Googles are trying to prevent me from finding the problem for some reason,” he choked out.

Another surge of extremely pleasurable sensations ripped through his entire system, strained through the wires from Delta. He bit his lip painfully to distract himself. His vents opened automatically as steam steadily hissed out.

“Bing, how much longer?” Y/N asked worriedly. He crossed his empty hand over his arm and rested it on Bing’s forearm.

“Done,” Bing exclaimed and immediately unplugged the wires and flinched away from Y/N’s gentle touch. “Don’t let go of the wires yet,” He commanded. He plugged the large cable back into Delta’s body and then did the same with his own. After hearing the click that indicated a successful connection Bing took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to compose himself and ignore the sudden undesirable needs his processors were requesting. He moved backwards and rose into a squat. 

“Get in front of me,” he said, pointing to the floor at his feet. Y/N hobbled over on his knees, leaning over Delta so as to continue holding the wires. 

Y/N sucked in a gasp as Bing’s arms snaked around his waist, leaning forward on the balls of his feet until his chest was flush with Y/N’s back. He rested his chin on Y/N’s shoulder and continued his instructions. “On the count of three, I want you to let go of his wires and get your arm out of there as fast as possible. I’m going to fall backwards and pull you with me so that you aren’t in immediate get the shit beaten out of you range.” He explained. “Understand?”

The human nodded shakily, fear flooding his senses. Bing seemed genuinely worried that Delta might do some real damage once able to move again. “Good. Three.” Y/N’s heart pounded painfully against his rib cage, feeling like it could jolt him forward if Bing didn’t have his arms holding him steady. “Two.” Bing’s arms tightened around the humans soft midsection. The artificially simulated muscles tensed and flexed in preparation to make a daring dash. “One.” 

Y/N released his hold on the wires and began ripping his arm out of Delta’s torso. Within a fraction of a second of the wires freedom Delta sprang into action. Bing rocked back on his heels and began falling backwards. The green android’s arm swung up, hand fisted in a mad attempt for Y/N’s head.

Delta’s fingertips brushed Y/N’s chin as he and Bing rolled away, missing his target but instead finding purchase on Y/N’s shirt. He gripped it as a last resort and tried to use it to pull Y/N back to him but only ripped the front of the fabric open.

Bing landed on his ass and rolled up his back, still gripping Y/N tightly in his arms. Y/N’s head fell over Bing’s shoulder as he was jolted up his body from the impact. Google stood and stomped over. Bing bent his knees and flattened his feet on the carpet, ready to kick if need be. Y/N tried to scramble backwards but Bing firmly grasped his chest and stomach, squeezing, preventing him from moving. Y/N took that to mean he was safest where he was. 

Google leered down at the two on the floor, his glasses cracked and bent, face half covered in green, dried blood. A stomach twisting grin was stretched across his face. Y/N’s heart felt like it was about to burst. His breathing felt like shallow hiccups. Adrenaline shot through every artery, every vein, every single capillary in his body, burning through his blood and prickling his skin. And then, completely out of the blue and much to Y/N’s confusion, he realized that Delta standing over him like that was kind of hot. 

Hot? About to die and Y/N thought the reason for his demise was hot. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he gazed up at Delta fearfully and… lustfully? No, surely not. But the all too familiar feeling tickled the edge of his consciousness nonetheless. “It has to be because I’m about to die,” He reasoned with himself internally. “People experience all sorts of fucked up shit when they think they’re about to die.” 

Y/N focused once more, not allowing himself to be distracted by… whatever that was. When he came back to the real world and met Delta’s eyes he was thoroughly bewildered by the equally dumbfounded look on the androids features. Bing stiffened under him. “Are you-” he paused. “Bro, are you horny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading <3


	3. Damn, Homie Checked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting raunchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains elements of non-con/dub-con. This is the last warning. Please do not read this chapter if you have triggers relating to these subjects.

Anxiety and embarrassment rushed through Y/N’s nerves. His chest felt tight, the air surrounding him stuffy and oppressive. “I-”

“I am not concerned with Y/N and his disgusting bodily functions,” Delta interjected, although he most certainly was. He dropped to the floor, landing heavily on his knees. He began reaching towards Bing and Y/N, a malicious smirk across his face. Y/N splayed his legs to sit flat footed on either side of Bing’s legs to keep his body as far away from Delta as possible. Little did the human know that said action only made Delta’s cycle that much easier. “I want to know-”

Bing lifted his leg defensively to protect Y/N from Delta’s touch, fearing the android might hurt him severely. “Don’t touch him,” he commanded. 

Delta gripped Bing’s ankle tight, tighter, until splintering fibers were cracking under the black jean fabric. Bing hissed expletives against Y/N’s shoulder and resisted the very strange and sudden urge to sink his teeth into the man’s flesh to expel some of the pain. Delta pried the leg to the side and continued his move forward until his knees hit Bing’s butt. Y/N squeaked as his thighs were snatched and pulled towards Delta. His ass slapped loudly against Delta’s crotch. “-Why  _ you _ are horny, Bing,” he finished, and then Delta’s weight was bearing down on the humans delicate hips, grinding his butt onto the bottom androids dick.

Y/N yelped at the pain of his skin and muscles being crushed against his pelvic bone. His arms flew up and behind his head, one hand gripping his own hair, the other twisting in Bing’s as his torso arched off the robots chest. 

An obscene sound escaped Bing’s voice synthesizer, rumbling deep in his chest, hands flying down to grip Delta’s wrists and prevent him from moving Y/N hips any more. God knew his dick could only get so hard. The human bit down on his lip until a small prickle of blood oozed from the edges of his teeth. Anything to distract himself from the force on his hips.

Delta grinned sadistically. “What is the matter, Bing?” He asked, beginning to move forward. 

Bing did not stir. What could he do? Any movement made him want to moan like a wanton human whore. Why, oh why did Y/N have to have such a thick ass? “Gee, you dirty fucking pervert, I wonder what possibly could have happened?” He barked, looking over Y/N’s shoulder at the Google android. “It’s almost like someone was purposefully transmitting insane amounts of pleasure into my body! This wouldn’t have happened if  _ you _ weren’t horny first!”

“And yet,” Delta jeered. “even after all of this you still, somehow, manage to maintain a raging erection.” He ripped his hands from Bing’s grip, finally easing the pressure on Y/N’s body, who let out a relieved sigh (along with Bing), tears streaming down his face. Delta’s hands were quickly replaced by Bing’s, gently massaging over the bruised skin, rubbing his fingers in circles.

Delta leaned forward and grasped the torn edges of Y/N’s shirt before ripping it the rest of the way open. 

“Hey!” Y/N shouted. “What are you doing?!”

Bing stiffened. “Delta…” he warned.

The green asshole analyzed (read obsessively admired) the humans bare torso. He memorized every single little detail from the exact hex color of Y/N’s nipples to each tiny chest hair that poked through his skin. Once Delta felt as if he had thoroughly scared the two twinks in front of him, he lunged forward and bit down on Y/N’s collarbone. His sharp teeth immediately punctured the skin and sunk into the flesh. Crimson blood sprung abruptly to the skin, blackening as it was oxidized instantaneously. Y/N shrieked in pain and struggled to wiggle away, but between the two heavy, completely solid androids, he was stuck stationary. The teeth slid from Y/N’s skin and Delta leaned back to admire his abstract art. Then the androids mouth opened once more. His green and yellow tongue lolled from the cavity. 

Y/N’s chest heaved as he watched Delta bow again and lap up the blood that had begun rolling down to his neck and shoulder. He resisted the urge to say “Ah, that’s hot.” Y/N shivered at the artificial muscles’ ministrations involuntarily and frowned, angry at himself for reacting so. Delta sucked his tongue back into his mouth and grinned. “You have an iron deficiency.”

“That’s enough, Delta,” Bing snarled.

“I believe that is the pot calling the kettle black,” Google countered against Y/N’s skin. “Considering you are only becoming more aroused by the minute, I would say perhaps you are enjoying this.”

Bing growled. “Get out of my fucking head.”

“You should have thought about that before you connected to me earlier,” Delta chided. “I can hear everything you are thinking, just like you have been doing to me this entire time. It is not a one way street, whore.” Delta slid away and pulled his back straight again. He shoved his arms under Y/N’s knees and lifted his bottom up, dragging him down Bing’s torso. He rested Y/N’s lower back against his stomach, leaving him half curled over his own body, and reached around the humans legs to grab the button of his pants. Y/N could feel the outline of Bing’s erection against the base of his neck and found himself unapologetically horny over it. “Will you not just embrace the feelings, Bing? Join me in my fun for once? I have heard of the things you do on occasion,” he continued to coax. 

Y/N felt dizzy and confused. What did he mean by that? Blood rushed to his head. He tried to bat Delta’s hands away. “S-stop, please,” he murmured half-heartedly. It did little good. The robot easily ripped the button, followed by the zipper, before ripping his pants down the middle completely and jerking them off of his legs. His shoes got caught in the pant legs until a particularly hard yank from Delta pulled them from his feet. Delta tossed the humans pants behind them. 

“Oh, Bing, look at this,” Delta exclaimed in mock adoration. “He is wearing your favorite color.”

Bing glanced down at the human’s hips that were covered by a tight pair of orange boxer briefs. His cock twitched. “Interesting,” he muttered, trying and failing to act as least interested as possible.

“It- it wasn’t on purpose. I have every color of the rainbow,” Y/N blurted out quickly. “I just happened to wear orange today.”

“Next time,” Delta growled, gripping Y/N’s calf, “wear my color.” He accentuated his command with another chomp, this time onto the humans tender thigh. Y/N cried out and wildly sat up, throwing his hands up to grip Delta’s hair. He buried his hands and pulled, expletives flying from his mouth in rapid speed. Delta did not move a single centimeter, still as a statue.

Bing leaned up on his elbows and gently rested his hand on Y/N’s bare shoulder. Y/N released the androids hair in defeat and sobbed, leaning back against Bing’s stomach and wiggling uncomfortably. He let his arms fall down past his sides to rest on the carpet. Delta finally let go and leaned back. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing red blood across his cheek and chin and watching and blood bubbled to the surface and poured down the flesh.

“Delta, what are you even going to do?” Bing questioned, simultaneously grabbing the human under the arms and lifting him up. He rested him against his chest. He genuinely wondered what the Google android had in mind, considering the prude was always claiming how disgusting human beings were. “You don’t have a dick or anything, bro.” Y/N sighed.

“I have hands with fingers on them,” Delta addressed. “And a tongue, if the situation calls for it.”

Y/N choked on whimper and wheezed. He would be lying if he tried to say he had never thought of anything like this before. The idea of getting tongue fucked by the androids had plagued his mind since the day he arrived at the mansion. Of course, tongue fucking wasn’t the only thing he had fantasized about. He blushed, remembering all the times he had touched himself to the idea of getting pummeled by all five of the androids residing in the house. Although generally these fantasies happened in more ideal situations.

“What seems to be the problem, Y/N?” Delta wondered, snapping Y/N from his daze. “You have been awfully quiet. Cat have your tongue?”

“N-no,” Y/N mumbled, face searing hot.

“What was that? I could not quite hear you.”

Y/N did not respond. Delta scowled, disappointed in the lack of answer. It annoyed him greatly when his victims refused to follow his requests. He trailed his right hand gently up the inside of the human’s leg, lightly, tickling his skin. He followed the curve of his calf, the bow of his knee. Bing watched Delta with a fiery gaze.

Y/N’s breath caught in his throat when Delta’s fingers reached the bottom of his underwear. “I can smell you, you know. How aroused you are right now. I will say, however, that you have done a fantastic job in pretending you are not. If I were not calibrated so highly I would not have noticed.” He traced the line where fabric stopped and skin began. “Bing can smell it, too. He has been thinking about how bad he wants to fuck you this entire time.”

“He has?” Y/N croaked out.

“He has,” Delta hummed. 

“I kinda have, sorry.”

“No, there is no “kinda” about it. Can you not feel his dick against you?” Delta contended. “Bing wants to bend you over a table,” he trailed his thumb up the crotch of Y/N’s underwear. “Fuck you,” he rubbed the human’s cock before finishing. “And  _ break _ you.” He pushed down on the engorged nub and forcefully circled it with his thumb.

Y/N spasmed on Bing’s lap as his cock was instantly painfully overstimulated. Broken, stuttering moans escaped his lips. His head fell heavily against Bing’s shoulder and lolled to the side, his eyes tightly closed. Delta continued his onslaught of painful pleasure as Y/N began hips began twitching in rhythm to the rotations of his thumb. 

“You are very aroused. I can feel it through your underwear. Disgusting.”

Bing groaned quietly, fighting with himself on what he should do. He knew it would be wrong to allow Delta to continue, and even worse to join in, but Y/N’s ass grinding against his dick was a sensation he never wanted to end. He remembered, then, that he was a robot, and therefore not liable or bound under the laws of humans. He could do whatever he wanted, and what he wanted was to feel more of Y/N immediately.

Bing grabbed Y/N’s face, hand resting under his chin, thumb on one cheek and fingers on the other. He dipped his head and let his blood orange tongue lap against Y/N’s neck. His other hand reached around the mans chest and cupped a pectoral, massaging it, squeezing it rhythmically. 

The setting sun lowered itself enough to finally beam through the large windows. Y/N opened his eyes as a burst of red light appeared behind his eyelids and gazed up at the android in front of him. The sun dripped from his skin like liquid gold, glimmering against the plastic exposed through his skin. Y/N stared, dazed by how beautiful he found this being. 

Delta looked up from his hand, stopping his movements, and caught Y/N’s eyes. He grinned. “Are you enjoying this?” He asked.

Y/N bit his lip for a moment, then nodded.

“This isn’t even the half of it,” Bing panted. He nipped the shell of Y/N’s ear with a fang.

“I am getting tired of this,” Delta declared suddenly. With a quick jerk he ripped the orange underwear from Y/N’s legs, exposing his genitals to the air. 

“Hey now,” Y/N began.

“Flip over.”

“Huh?”

“Flip your body to where you are on your hands and knees,” Delta commanded. He moved back for Y/N to carry out his order.

Y/N’s stomach tightened anxiously as he slid down Bing’s body and sat his bottom on the carpet. He used Bing’s knee to lift himself and turn over, slowly following the directions given to him. He rested his butt on his heels and looked over his shoulder at Delta.

“Incorrect. Ass up,” Delta chastised. He seized Y/N’s hips roughly and hoisted them up. “Good boy.”

Y/N flushed pink. A shiver ran up his spine and tickled the back of his neck. The android behind him reared back and smacked his ass, jolting him forward to fall on his elbows. His face landed next to Bing’s groin. 

Delta moved forward once more and folded himself over to rest on the humans back. Y/N grunted as he ground the palm of his hand into the back of the human’s head, forcefully smashing his face down to rub against the rough fabric of Bing’s jeans.

Bing readjusted Y/N’s head, sliding it over to be directly over his clothed dick. Quiet, subdued whines exited his mouth, hips twitching ever so slightly as Delta continued to shove Y/N’s face down, rubbing it against Bing’s crotch.

Tears sprung up in Y/N’s eyes as his cheek started to burn from the friction. His sniffling caught Bing’s attention. “W-wait, bro. Delta, stop for a sec.”

Delta paused, slightly irritated at having to cease hurting someone but intrigued nonetheless. Bing swatted at his arm and Delta leaned back up, removing his hand from Y/N’s head and instead gripping his hips painfully.

Y/N lifted up and rubbed his cheek tenderly with his hand. Bing moved to fumble with his pants with seemingly shaky hands despite him having no nerves to be frazzled. He finally pulled the button out and unzipped his pants, swearing as it got caught on his underwear. Delta watched unamused, eyes lidded with impatience.

“Bing, just pull your fucking dick out already.”

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up. You look like a fucking Ken doll down there.”

Y/N giggled quietly before letting out a yelp when Delta dug his nails into his hips, leaving bloody crescent moons. Bing glared at the other android, but he just shrugged his shoulders with zero remorse for his actions.

Finally, at long last, Bing had shimmied his jeans down enough to rest under his ass cheeks. He tried to grin sexily at Y/N, but watching him struggle for the past two minutes to undo and pull down his pants overshadowed his attempt. 

The human’s arm twitched with the fleeting thought to reach forward and touch Bing. It did not go unnoticed by the android. He smirked.   
“It’s okay, bro. You can touch my dick,” he said coolly, trying to make up for his earlier botched actions. Y/N furrowed his eyebrows when embarrassment caused him to hesitate. “What’s the matter? Never done this before?”

“No I-” Y/N took a deep breath. “I have. I’ve done it plenty of times bu-”

“Absolutely vile,” Delta mumbled under his breath.

“-But for some reason I’m…” He trailed off.

“You are what?” Delta impatiently questioned.

He shook his head. “Nothing, it doesn’t  _ fucking  _ matter,” Y/N responded angrily, and he swallowed down the stupid embarrassment and cursed emotions for existing. He wasn’t even embarrassed anymore. At this point Y/N was just irritated, but he wouldn’t have been able to tell anyone why; and his irritation led way to confidence swelling in his chest. He crawled forward on his knees heavily, a deep frown pulling his face into a scary looking concentration.

“Woah, Y/N, it’s oka- oh my  _ god _ ,” Bing’s sentence dissolved into a garbled, shivering moan as Y/N began mouthing at his erection through the black cotton briefs he was wearing. The humans hot mouth kissed along the length of Bing’s cock with pursed lips. Y/N lifted a hand to grip the base of Bing’s penis as best he could, squeezing it between his fingers.

Y/N smirked, noticing a wet spot rapidly growing around the head of Bing’s cock. “What, does this turn you on or something?” He jeered.

Delta snorted and Y/N looked over his shoulder at the amused android. “He truly is acting like this is the first sexual interaction he has ever encountered.” Bing sulked as they teamed up on him and looked away when Y/N turned back to him. “Wait,  _ is _ this the first time?” A snicker escaped Delta’s voicebox. “This is the first time you have even experienced an erection.”

“Stop fucking reading my thoughts,” Bing snapped.

“You are pathetic, Bing.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll take good care of you,” Y/N mentioned while looking down at Bing’s dick. He rubbed a finger down the length and smiled to himself when it twitched into his touch. 

“Then do it,” Delta commanded. He bowed back over Y/N and wrapped his arms around the humans midsection. Hands began trailing a tour over his torso.

Wild orange eyes watched as Y/N’s tongue slid out to lap at the liquid that seeped from his cock and soaked into his underwear. He was pleasantly surprised and thankful that his precum did not taste like saltwater, but instead had a very faint orange zest. “Citrusy,” Y/N remarked before slipping his fingers under the gray waistband of Bing’s briefs. A strange excitement burst through Y/N’s blood as he slowly, oh so teasingly pulled the fabric down. 

And then, as the human continued to reveal more and more of Bing’s throbbing erection, anxiety began beating the shit out of excitement and kicked it out of the house. Bing was big. He could tell the android was big while playing with him through the underwear but… maybe he should get his sanity checked out because Bing most certainly did not feel like he was  _ this _ big even thirty seconds ago. Y/N wasn’t very good at guessing sizes, distances, or what have you, but Bing was easily at least seven inches long and who knew who big around. Not to mention the fact that it was  _ definitely _ not modeled after a human penis, at least not color wise. It was squishy clear silicone on the outside, but the inside support was a hard, dark gray silicone. On either side of the inside was a line of neon orange liquid. Bright orange precum oozed from the tip and onto bings hip, where his dick lay. It was fucking weird, and for some reason that really oiled Y/N’s gears.

It was like Bing could read his mind, or perhaps it was the look of shock and, let’s be honest, mild terror that graced Y/N’s features. “What, didn’t expect me to be this big?” Bing taunted. “I’m hurt that you underestimated me.” He pulled his pretty lips into a pout and then paused for a moment. “Are you sure you can get it all in?”

“You didn’t specify which hole, but yeah, I can get it all in both,” Y/N sassed. He mocked Bing’s pout. “I’m hurt that you underestimated me.”

“Oh, did you mean this hole?” Delta asked, rubbing his fingers over the entrance of Y/N’s vagina. 

The human squeezed his eyes shut to resist the overwhelming urge to roll them. “Yeah, I meant that hole.” Bing huffed a silent laugh. 

Y/N abruptly gripped the base of Bing’s cock, eliciting that wanton whore’s moan that Bing didn’t want to do earlier. Then, to make matters even worse (better?), the man sucked the head of Bing’s cock right into that hot, wet mouth of his. Bing’s right hand flew up and buried itself in Y/N’s hair, gripping it tightly in his fist to keep Y/N from moving. “You’re gonna have to g-give me a sec.” Y/N looked up through his eyelashes at the struggling android, lips still wrapped around the silicone head. 

Delta barked out a sharp laugh. “He has not even  _ done  _ anything yet, you glorified sexbot.”

Bing frowned. What did Delta know? The fucking loser didn’t even have a dick at all. He literally looked like a Barbie Ken doll down there. Completely smooth. Sure, there were lots of sensory processors down there that registered as pleasure when rubbed, but it wasn’t the same. “Oh yeah? Well, I’d call you a peepee head but you don’t have a peepee.”

The Google androids face fell into a blank stare. “Are you serious right now? I do not want a disgusting piece of machinery like that on my body.”

Bing held back a snort. “Then outta my way gayboy, I’m finna get it,” he smirked, and then he shoved Y/N’s head down, forcing his dick across the man’s tongue and into the back of his hot throat. Bing bit his lip, driving neon orange blood to the surface and dripping down his chin to prevent an ungodly sound from coming out of him. He wasn’t going to give that green goblin anymore ammo to make fun of him.

Y/N choked at the sudden contact of Bing’s cock slamming into his pharynx. He already knew Bing had never had anyone suck his richard; but if he hadn’t known before, he sure as hell did now. Normally people ease down when slobbin’ on knob because if the skin is dry it gets caught and pulls, and that’s not pleasurable for the owner of the diddle  _ or  _ the person buffing the wood.

“Finally, you grew a pair,” Delta murmured, having obviously been losing interest in this interaction for a while. He looked down at Y/N’s bare ass, contemplating his next actions. He rested a hand on Y/N’s tail bone, then ran two fingers up the human’s labia, collecting some of the excreted fluid. “Revolting,” he expressed, then pushed those two fingers into Y/N. Delta couldn’t explain why he was doing this. He found humans absolutely vile, sex even more so, yet here he was shoving two fingers into a human to elicit a sexual response. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t say he didn’t somewhat find it entertaining. Not arousing though. The Google’s would  _ never _ allow themselves to get aroused. Who would think such a thing?

Y/N’s eyes watered as Bing pulled his cock halfway out of his mouth. He grimaced and resisted the urge to gag even though he didn’t have a very active gag reflex. Bing removed it completely. “What’s wrong?” 

“You didn’t let me wet it all the way, dude,” Y/N coughed. He smacked his lips to help wetten his mouth again. 

“Oh shit, bro. I’m sorry,” Bing replied.

“No, you are not,” the green android corrected. He twisted his hand and pushed his fingers into a soft mass of bundled nerves.

Y/N dropped his head down and moaned. Shivers ran up his spine and then back down, stopping to pool in his abdomen. His leg muscles tightened and quivered for a moment. 

“Interesting,” Delta commented. “Does this feel good?”

Bing looked slightly confused and taken aback as he watched the response with interest. 

“Obviously it feels good, dumbass,” Y/N quipped sassily.

Delta frowned. “Rude,” he declared. He leaned forward and snaked his arm around to Y/N’s front, sliding his hand between the man’s legs and putting two fingers on either side of his cock. He simultaneously rubbed his fingers around Y/N’s engorged dick and pushed his fingers into that oh so good spot.

Y/N shuddered from head to toe. Delta smirked and bit down on Y/N’s hip, feeling successful in his punishment for Y/N’s ill-mannered response. 

Bing guided Y/N’s open mouth to hover over his twitching dick. Precum was heavily dripping down the length. Y/N began to lick it off, cleaning it up with his tongue and swallowing it through little whimpers and whines. Y/N was so good, his mouth felt so good, everything about him was so good. He wanted more, although he had no idea how anything could feel better than this.. He truly believed that he was experiencing Nirvana. Little did he know.

Delta continued to rub and caress, overstimulating Y/N until the man was letting out dry sobs, groans, and painful grunts, trying to pull away. Delta stopped, removing himself completely from Y/N. “I believe Bing is wanting a little more.”

“Man, why can’t you let me be sexy by myself?” Bing complained through near breathless pants.

Y/N heaved in an attempt to calm himself down from his almost orgasm. A squeak escaped him as Delta leaned over his body and began lifting him from under his arms. He let himself be moved up and then forwards, knees dragging slightly on the carpet. Bing grabbed the inside of his thighs and spread the man’s legs, wrapping them around his waist. Delta set him down on to Bing’s lap, but stayed flush with his back, acting as his support.

Bing’s cock lay upright, squished between his stomach and Y/N’s pubis. Y/N looked down warily, and somewhat tiredly, at the large synthetic penis. Images of his fantasies flashed across his mind, forcing a new wave of arousal through his body to light his nerves ablaze.

“I think he is excited,” Delta teased. “Did you feel that influx of energy?”

Bing nodded quickly. “Yeah, bro. Are you excited for my cock?”

Y/N licked his lips and nodded, readjusting himself slightly to be able to move Bing’s dick. Y/N rested his hands on Bing’s shoulders as Delta lifted him up again. Bing gripped himself while Delta eased Y/N down onto the head of his cock. The clear silicone head slid easily between Y/N’s lips before the tip began slowly squeezing into him, causing a hiss to escape Y/N and moans from Bing, who watched wide eyed as the head of his cock was now gone. It felt good, even better than Y/N’s mouth, and by god he couldn’t wait until he felt all of the human around him. It took every artificial muscle in his body to resist accidentally jerking his hips up into the wet, intense heat that was surrounding him unforgivingly slow. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long at all.

Delta clenched his teeth. This was not nearly as entertaining as he had imagined it would be. He flexed his jaw, then a grin began spreading across his face as an idea entered his mind. Bing looked up and caught the tail end of the fleeting idea, letting out a “Wait, no-”. But he was too late.

Delta pushed Y/N’s hips down harshly, forcing Bing’s thick cock all the way in to slam painfully against Y/N’s cervix. The human wailed and dug his nails into Bing’s shoulders, knowing that he was now most certainly a little torn up down there. Tears immediately began pouring down his cheeks as he sobbed and let his head thud heavily against Delta’s chest. 

Bing, on the other hand, was no longer thinking about how painful that must have been for Y/N. He was on cloud nine. This was the best thing that he had ever experienced in his life. His mouth fell agape, hands scrambled to dig into the humans thighs, back flopped onto the floor, and he let out the most embarrassing moan he thought could ever escape him. 

“Oh-oh my- holy  _ fuck _ ,” Bing sputtered out hardly intelligible words as Y/N squeezed so painfully tight around his cock. It was so fucking  _ good _ . He thought he might even cry a little. “P-please, more. I can’t- Delta stop… stop holding him down!”

Delta scoffed. “It can not possibly feel  _ that _ good.”

“You can’t- you don’t fucking  _ know! _ ” Bing exclaimed and gripped Delta’s hands that rested on Y/N’s hips. He ripped them off of the human with little strain, replaced them with his own, then lifted Y/N up and rapidly slammed him back down onto his cock. More sobs escaped Y/N’s raw throat as he was fucked into oblivion.

Delta looked taken aback. Perhaps he didn’t know something for once. Maybe he would talk with the others regarding an upgrade… But for now he would indulge in Y/N’s pain. He reached around the human to press his fingers against Y/N’s cock rubbing it roughly.. Y/N choked on his breath as the pain from being forced open was now combated with the unbearable pleasure from his dick being stimulated.

“F-fuck, please, please, please,” Bing chanted the word over and over, begging someone somewhere for something that he didn’t even know what was. All Bing knew was that he felt good, and it was getting better by the second. Something strange and foreign pooled in his abdomen and his chest felt like it was going to burst. “I’m not g-gonna-,” he let out a warning, though not to anyone specific. Perhaps it was to himself. His hips stuttered, losing their rhythm, and then he was cumming. He came long and hard as Y/N squeezed around him in response to Delta’s stimulus, pulling his metaphorical soul out of his dick.

Bing finally expelled everything he had to offer and flung his hands down to the floor, chest heaving.

“Why are you acting like that? You do not even need to breathe,” Delta asked condescendingly.

“Can you please, for five minutes, just shut the fuck up,” requested Bing. He looked up at Y/N through lidded eyes. “Oh, shit bro. He checked the fuck out.”

Delta raised his eyebrows and lifted the human’s chin to see his face. “You would be correct.”

“Ya know, fellas, that was awfully sexy. How about next time you let me know beforehand so I can join in on it?”

Delta whipped around and glared. “Wilford.”

Bing lifted his head up to look wide-eyed at the mustached maniac. “Bro what the fuck? How long have you been there?”

“Since Y/N started smokin’ your meat cigar, why?”

“This feels like it has been an invasion of privacy,” Delta asserted.

“Nah. You did it in a public space,” Wilford gestured around the library. He winked. “Fair game. He okay?”

Delta looked back at Y/N. “I believe so. His heart is still beating and he is breathing regularly. I should get him back to his room.”

Wilford dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Oh, I’ll take care of him. Believe you me, I’ll take good care of him.”


End file.
